prog_rock_and_relatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall (Pink Floyd album)
"The Wall" is a 1979 album by the English band Pink Floyd. The album was also the basis for the 1982 film "Pink Floyd - The Wall." Background And Recording In July of 1977, Pink Floyd were playing in Montreal as part of the "In The Flesh" tour. After a fan in the crowd started messing around with fireworks, Roger Waters started to become agitated and ended up spitting at a fan. David Gilmour, upset by the action, refused to play an encore set. Waters, upset by what he had done, started to write a concept down for a new record. As development of the record began, Pink Floyd was having problems financially. It caused problems while recording the album and caused problems with the 1979-1980 tour of the album. "The Wall" was one of the first records to be recorded digitally. They were also scheduled to record with The Beach Boys, although it never happened. Story "The Wall" is a rock opera about a washed-up, jaded rockstar named Pink who builds a metaphorical wall. The wall itself symbolizes isolation, a topic discussed throughout the album. The album starts with an introduction to Pink. He tells the listener that his father died in World War II. It's at this point where Pink starts to build the wall ("The Thin Ice" and "Another Brick In The Wall (Part 1)"). Pink was also traumatized by teachers at his school. The teachers would abuse and torment him, which manifest as bricks in the wall ("The Happiest Days Our Our Lives" and "Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2)"). At home, Pink's overprotective mother would keep Pink out of any harm. Eventually, Pink becomes a rockstar. During that time, he would have violent outbursts and use drugs constantly. He gets married and is close to finishing the wall ("Empty Spaces"). While touring in America, he invites a groupie to his house, only until Pink snaps and destroys the room. This caused the groupie to run away ("One Of My Turns"). Pink's marriage starts to crumble. completing the wall ("Don't Leave Me Now" and "Another Brick In The Wall (Part 3)"). Behind the wall, Pink is depressed and loses any faith he had ("Hey You" all the way through "Bring The Boys Back Home"). To get Pink to perform, his manager gets a doctor to medicate him ("Comfortably Numb"). Pink then hallucinates and sees himself as a fascist dictator performing at concerts that resemble Neo-Nazi rallies. He gets his crowds of fans to attack anyone "unworthy" ("The Show Must Go On" through "Run Like Hell"). As he begins to march with his allies, Pink realizes what he's done and stops everything ("Waiting For The Worms" and "Stop"). Pink places himself on a "trial". There he sees figures from his past hurting him both emotionally and physically. The judge orders for the wall to be torn down, forcing Pink to see the outside world ("The Trial" and "Outside The Wall"). Track Listing All songs were written by Roger Waters, except where noted. Side 1 # In The Flesh? '' # ''The Thin Ice # Another Brick In The Wall (Part 1) # The Happiest Days Of Our Lives # Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2) # Mother Side 2 # Goodbye Blue Sky # Empty Spaces # Young Lust ''(Waters/Gilmour) # ''One Of My Turns # Don't Leave Me Now # Another Brick In The Wall (Part 3) # Goodbye Cruel World Side 3 # Hey You # Is There Anybody Out There? # Nobody Home # Vera # Bring The Boys Back Home # Comfortably Numb (Gilmour/Waters) Side 4 # The Show Must Go On # In The Flesh # Run Like Hell (Waters/Gilmour) # Waiting For The Worms # Stop # The Trial (Waters/Ezrin) # Outside The Wall Personnel Pink Floyd * Roger Waters - vocals, bass guitar, synthesizer, acoustic guitar on "Mother" and "Vera", electric guitar on "Another Brick In The Wall (Part 3)" * David Gilmour - vocals, electric and acoustic guitars, bass guitar, synthesizer, clavinet, percussion * Nick Mason - drums, percussion * Richard Wright - acoustic and electric pianos, Hammond organ, synthesizer, clavinet, bass pedals Additional Musicians * Bruce Johnston – backing vocals * Toni Tennille – backing vocals * Joe Chemay – backing vocals * Jon Joyce – backing vocals * Stan Farber – backing vocals * Jim Haas – backing vocals * Bob Ezrin – piano, Hammond organ, synthesizer, reed organ, backing vocals * James Guthrie – percussion, synthesizer, sound effects * Jeff Porcaro – drums on "Mother" * Children of Islington Green School – vocals on "Another Brick in The Wall Part II" * Joe Porcaro, Blue Ocean & 34 otherssnare drums on "Bring The Boys Back Home" * Lee Ritenour – rhythm guitar on "One Of My Turns", additional acoustic guitar on "Comfortably Numb" * Joe (Ron) di Blasi – classical guitar on "Is There Anybody Out There?" * Fred Mandel – Hammond organ on "In The Flesh?" and "In The Flesh" * Bobbye Hall – congas and bongos on "Run Like Hell" * Frank Marrocco – concertina on "Outside The Wall" * Larry Williams – clarinet on "Outside The Wall" * Trevor Veitch – mandolin on "Outside The Wall" * New York Orchestra – orchestra * New York Opera – choral vocals * Vicki Brown and Clare Torry (credited simply as "Vicki & Clare") – backing vocals * Harry Waters – child's voice on "Goodbye Blue Sky" * Chris Fitzmorris – male telephone voice * Trudy Young – voice of the groupie * Phil Taylor – sound effects Production * David Gilmour – co-producer * Roger Waters – co-producer * Bob Ezrin – production, orchestral arrangement, music on "The Trial" * Michael Kamen – orchestral arrangement * James Guthrie – co-producer, engineer * Nick Griffiths – engineer * Patrice Quef – engineer * Brian Christian – engineer * Rick Hart – engineer * Doug Sax – mastering * John McClure - engineer * Phil Taylor – sound equipment * Gerald Scarfe – sleeve design * Roger Waters – sleeve design * Joel Plantes – mastering [[Category:Pink Floyd albums] Category:Albums